Spice !
by Saphir Hatsune
Summary: " Ce sentiment d'être désiré, d'être aimé, d'être envahi par cette sensation exquise et tentatrice. Telle une poupée, il était le jouet de la femme. Et telle une poupée, il sera un jour abandonné, avant d'être repris par une autre propriétaire. Triste cycle de renouveau. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer la poupée de porcelaine. Jamais."


Minuit.

La sonnerie stridente de son téléphone portable se fît subitement entendre.

Blotti dans son lit, le jeune malheureux auquel appartenait l'appareil tenta vainement d'oublier l'incessant cri électronique qui l'appelait à sortir de son doux sommeil. Il maudissait du plus profond de son cœur celui qui venait d'interrompre ses plus beaux rêves : qui avait le culot de l'appeler à une heure si tardive ?

 _La chance avait finalement choisi de jouer en sa défaveur cette nuit._

« **Allo ?** marmonna le propriétaire en décrochant, essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler un bâillement.

\- **Eh** , susurra sensuellement une petite voix féminine. »

 _Ou peut-être bien que non._

« **C'est moi** » continua-t-elle dans un sourire non-dissimulé.

Sortant de sa douce torpeur, le jeune homme écarquilla lentement des yeux, se représentant intérieurement la femme au bout du combiné : cette douce voix sucrée, cette sensualité au bout de ses douces lèvres pulpeuses, son regard sombre et mystérieux, dissimulant pourtant une pointe de coquetterie et de désir, ce petit nez grec qui de temps à autre se faisait caresser par ses légères mèches brunes brillantes, et son cou gracieux toujours dégagé, semblable à un cygne, laissant apparaître sa peau blanche. Si délicieuse, si envoûtante.

« **Eh** , souffla-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait affreusement voluptueuse. »

 _Oui, c'était elle._

Se redressant lentement, il caressa doucement ses cheveux blonds en bataille, esquissant un sourire discret.

« **Je t'ai appelée parce que...** »

Oui, il en savait la raison. Il savait mot pour mot ce qu'elle allait finalement lâcher dans un soupir de velours.

« **Ta présence me manque...** »

 _Niaiseries insoutenables._

« **... Je te veux.** »

Oui, il n'attendait que cette phrase, cette phrase qu'il avait entendu maintes et maintes fois. Et cette voix qui se voulait désireuse, cette voix qui le faisait somnoler au point de ne plus savoir différencier « rêve » et « réalité ». Combien de fois avait-il entendu cette voix ensorceleuse ? Doucement, sa main descendit, atteignant facilement l'objet de ses convoitises.

« **Moi aussi** , répondit-il en soupirant, levant les yeux vers le ciel, avant de les fermer et de se laisser emporter par la rêverie interdite.

\- **Devine où est-ce que je suis et ce que je suis en train de faire, en ce moment ?** »

Il le savait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui en dire plus.

« **Je suis dans la salle de bains, dénudée, allongée dans la baignoire remplie d'eau chaude et moussante. Elle dégage une odeur très semblable à la tienne, qui emplit mes narines qui ne souhaitent que se caler sur ta nuque. Et tandis que mon regard se porte vers le plafond, rêvant de se perdre dans l'océan azur que reflètent tes beaux yeux bleus, ma main droite tient le téléphone qui me transmet ta douce voix ensorceleuse et charmeuse, tandis que celle de gauche...**

 _Explications inutiles_. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait.

« **... Te désire et t'imagines auprès de moi.** »

Lâchant un soupir discret, il rouvrit les yeux, dévoilant un peu plus son sourire qui se voulait ravageur.

« **Dis le moi** , poursuivit-elle dans une plainte langoureuse. **Dis-moi qu'il n'y a que moi que tu aimes et désires. Je veux t'entendre le dire. Dis-moi que je suis l'unique femme que tu aimes.** »

Entrouvrant ses lèvres, il déplaça sa main vers sa gauche, avant d'effleurer doucement quelques mèches de cheveux turquoise, jouant avec elles, respirant pleinement le parfum marin qui s'en dégageait. Son sourire se fit plus narquois, et dans un soupir, regardant la jeune femme à ses côtés, il déclara d'un ton qui se voulait passionné :

« **Il n'y a que toi que j'aime.** »

 _Foutaises absurdes._

Il n'en avait que faire de son amour. Lui, aimer Meiko ? C'était tout bonnement impensable. Une vieille romantique qui l'ennuyait à force de lui murmurer des mots doux et à lui faire dire à l'infini qu'il lui appartenait. Il n'appartiendrait à personne, il était libre de faire ce que bon lui semble. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'une petite amie pour le prouver. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était montrer que même lui, le premier de la classe n'était pas l'archétype absolu de l'insociable qui n'y connaissait rien à la vie extérieure. Pour lui, l'amour était un sentiment inutile. L'amour vous rend dépendant, vous force à vous attacher à quelqu'un, quitte à tout sacrifier pour la personne qui vous sert de compagnon. L'amour rend bête, et vous force à lier votre destin à celui de quelqu'un d'autre, et à vous faire perdre tous vos sens et repères. L'amour rend aveugle. Et lui, il voulait juste prendre sa vie en main, faire ce qu'il lui plaisait, vivre pleinement sa vie, goûter aux saveurs exquises et interdites qu'elle lui offrait, cette vie éphémère qui impose un temps limité au plaisir. Oui, il voulait juste vivre sa vie à cent-pour-cent, et peut-être même découvrir de nouvelles saveurs, qu'elles soient sucrées, salées, acides, amères, ou épicées. Et le fait d'avoir à ses côtés une compagne qui puisse les partager, il le refusait. De plus, Meiko n'était certainement pas celle qui l'initierait à de saveurs nouvelles, ni même celle qui pourrait lui faire ouvrir les yeux et le faire aimer. Non, elle était bien moins que ça...

 _Juste une petite partie de plaisir d'une ou deux soirées, rien de plus._

Après tout, toutes les filles qui croisaient son regard se prosternaient à ses pieds pour connaître les plaisirs charnels qu'il pouvait leur procurer. La femme était pour lui une source de plaisir qui durait généralement pas plus d'une soirée, et le fait de voir ses admiratrices lui courir après le dégoûtait. , le seul moyen de les calmer était de donner ce qu'elles désiraient ardemment, puis ensuite les lâcher une bonne fois pour toute.

Le jeune homme raccrocha, heureux d'avoir mis un terme à la conversation. Il n'en pouvait plus, chaque fois, c'était la même histoire : un regard timide de la proie, un jeu de séduction du chasseur pour finalement aboutir à une soirée qui lui permettait de toucher le septième ciel du bout des doigts, avant de délaisser sa proie. En ce qui concernait Meiko, il allait lui expliquer la vérité, et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était rien pour lui, hormis une fille d'un soir.

« **Len ?** » murmura fatiguée une petite voix aiguë.

Len regarda à sa gauche, avant de faire fondre sa colocataire d'un soir en un sourire.

« **Oui ?** chuchota-t-il en effleurant le doux visage de son interlocutrice.

\- **Quelqu'un a téléphoné ? Qui était-ce ?** demanda celle-ci, curieuse. »

 _Une ancienne partenaire sexuelle, rien de plus. Et tu la rejoindras bientôt, parmi tant d'autres._

« **Quelqu'un qui s'est trompé de numéro, sourit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Miku, rendors-toi...** »

La dénommée Miku se redressa, relevant l'une des fines bretelles de son débardeur noir, et noya son regard bleuté dans celui de son compagnon. Que faire ? Il savait qu'elle était sceptique au sujet de cet appel, et qu'elle n'allait pas le croire si facilement, il fallait absolument canaliser sa curiosité.

 _Tant pis, il était parti pour faire une nuit blanche, quitte à ne pas être en pleine forme pour demain._

« **A moins que tu ne veuilles de moi autre chose** , lui susurra-t-il lentement à l'oreille, avant de descendre doucement ses bretelles. »

La jeune femme soupira de plaisir, et avant même que Len ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle le poussa sur le lit, l'allongea, et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Lentement, elle dégrafa son son dernier vêtement, avant de faire face au regard brûlant du jeune homme, qui lui laissa les commandes., Elle lui enleva sa chemise et un sourire victorieux prit place sur les lèvres de Len, qui ferma les yeux.

 _Oui, la femme n'avait que très peu d'intérêt pour lui._

 _Agacé,_

 _Énervé,_

 _Enragé,_

 _Furieux,_

 _Hors de lui_

Même ces mots ne suffisaient pas à décrire l'état actuel dans lequel il se trouvait. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure presque à l'en faire saigner, se retenant de fracasser contre la vitre de l'abribus son téléphone portable.

Maudite était sa mère qui lui imposait des changements de dernière minute. Cette sale manie avait le don de de le rendre fou. Et comme d'habitude, elle préférait envoyer un message plutôt que d'affronter en face le courroux de son fils. Il détestait, oh combien détestait être informé à la dernière minute, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'un événement important : ...l'arrivée à l'improviste d'un membre de sa famille, qui n'était pas des moindres puisqu'il s'agissait de sa sœur jumelle, Rin Kagamine.

Len, du haut de ses dix-huit années d'existence, avait été jugé par ses parents suffisamment mature et responsable pour prendre ses affaires en mains. C'était cependant une excuse peu plausible pour cacher le manque de temps qu'ils ne pouvaient pas consacrer à leur fils. Brillant élève, excellent dans toutes les matières et remarquable dans toutes les options qu'il avait choisi, il ne pouvait guère s'amuser à rester chez ses parents, qui pensaient que leur fils serait gêné par leur présence. Ayant loué un petit appartement tranquille pour lui-même, et sachant que ses parents étaient bien trop occupés pour lui rendre visite, il pouvait se permettre de ramener tous les soirs une fille, de son âge ou non, pour vivre une soirée torride avec celle-ci. Le tout sans que sa famille et son université soit au courant de ses actes. Bref : un petit paradis terrestre était en train de s'installer dans sa vie.

Sauf qu'il n'avait en aucun cas prévu l'arrivée d'une petite squatteuse chez lui, qui plus est était sa sœur jumelle.

Rin Kagamine était née juste après Len, ce qui laissait à celui-ci toute la satisfaction de se montrer comme étant l'ainé, et donc de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait commander sur elle à n'importe quel moment... Mais de toute manière il n'en avait que faire de sa sœur. Elle avait beau exceller dans toutes les matières elle aussi, il n'en était pas moins qu'elle restait à ses yeux qu'une simple cruche qui se montrait comme étant une sainte nitouche, d'où sa belle réputation de « Ange innocente ». Oui, elle l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Len avait maintenant vingt ans, soit deux ans étaient passés depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Rin. et le comble, c'était que ça sœur allait être dans la même université, et comme si cela l'enchantait, elle allait par la même occasion squatter sa piaule... Dieu ! Qu'il détestait sa sœur ! Il aurait aimé la voir empalée sur un pieu ! Et pour finir en beauté, elle allait débarquer dans la soirée, vers dix-neuf heures, soit juste après ses cours.

Grinçant des dents, le jeune Len ne répondait plus de rien, laissant son regard fixe sur le sinistre message de sa mère. Ce fut donc avec surprise qu'il découvrit qu'un jeune homme de son âge venait de poser l'une de ses mains sur son épaule. Ah bah, il était là depuis longtemps lui ?

« **Alors comme ça, ta sœur va s'incruster chez toi ?** pouffa une tête à cheveux bleus. Mon dieu, je te plains sincèrement.

\- **Je hais ma mère** , soupira Len.

\- **Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je gémisse et que j'implore les dieux de t'enlever cette malchance qui te suit? Tu me connais trop bien pour savoir que je ne suis pas du genre à plaindre les gens. J'ai beau avoir une tête d'homme sensible, il n'en est pas moins que je me moque de la malchance des autres.**

\- **Ta réputation de « Face Masquée » finira un jour par être découverte Kaito, sois en certain !** finit le blond en montant dans le bus. »

Kaito, alias l'homme le plus étrange de l'université de Len, qui lui servait par la même occasion de meilleur ami de service et de ramasse-fille-d'un-soir, car celui-ci avait la fâcheuse tendance à jeter son dévolu sur les anciennes proies de son ami. De plus, il était aussi connu entre ses potes comme étant le plus grand parieur de glaces. Un vrai fana de ces crèmes glacées, auxquelles il vouait presque un culte, de quoi faire marrer Len de la stupidité déconcertante de ce drôle de camarade. Même si celui-ci avait fini par voir clair dans son jeu : sous ses airs d'abruti fini se cachait un homme bien plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait. À l'université, il était connu comme étant le plus grand rival de notre cher blond, cherchant le même objectif que lui : avoir toujours plus de partenaires à ajouter à son tableau de chasse. Et ce par tous les moyens, qu'ils soient doux... ou pas. Mais Len se fichait bien d'avoir un rival. Kaito, lui attirait les filles par son sourire niais et sa mentalité d'enfant puéril, alors que Len attisait la convoitise par son sérieux à toute épreuve et ses belles paroles charmeuses qui se voulaient sincères.

« **Au fait** , commença subitement Kaito en se laissant glisser sur le siège du bus. **Avec Meiko, tu as réussi ?** »

Meiko ? Il l'avait littéralement oublié. En fait, il se fichait proprement de son existence.

« **Je suis déjà passé à autre chose** , soupira le blond. **C'est fini avec elle, il ne reste plus qu'à le lui dire. Et d'ailleurs hier j'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre, qui en fait était bien moins chiante qu'elle.**

\- **Ouah** , s'esclaffa son camarade. Impressionnant ! **À peine t'as fini avec elle que tu passes déjà à autre chose ? Et peut-on savoir qui est la nouvelle heureuse élue ?**

\- **Sa sœur.**

\- ... **Pas de bol : c'était celle que j'avais dans le collimateur en ce moment. M'enfin, au moins je pourrais la réconforter quand tu la lâcheras. Et elle était comment hier ?** »

Miku ? Il devait l'avouer, elle ne lui avait pas laissé un seul instant de répit hier soir. Ce matin même, il avait dû se plaquer sur le visage une bonne couche d'antirides pour cacher ses affreuses poches qui étaient apparues en dessous de ses yeux. Mais bon, elle lui avait procuré du plaisir la nuit dernière, et puis elle était beaucoup plus obéissante que sa grande sœur, et surtout plus silencieuse.

« **Affreusement bonne** , sourit le blond en regardant le paysage défiler.

\- **Parfait ! J'ai plus qu'à me la mettre dans un coin, et dès que tu me laisseras la voie libre, j'irais voir.** »

 _Il servait bel et bien de ramasse-partenaire._

« **Dis-moi Len** , demanda sérieusement Kaito. **Je n'ai jamais vu ta sœur, à quoi ressemble-t-elle ?** »

Sa sœur ? A une petite bégueule. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait changer quoique ce soit, même si elle devait s'incruster dans sa vie. Dans ses souvenirs, elle était plus petite que lui d'à peine quelques centimètres. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés descendaient jusqu'à ses reins. Ses yeux azurs reflétaient la joie et la bonne humeur, de quoi faire vomir son frère. Un petit nez, fin et innocent, de douces lèvres orangées toujours prêtes à proférer des niaiseries, voilà ce qui lui servait de visage Et par-dessus le tout, ses goûts vestimentaires ne se résumaient qu'aux couleurs pétantes, flashy et au style fashion et petite fille. Bref, sa sœur était du même sang, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui ressembler. Elle était son parfait contraire

« **Laisse-tomber** , souffla Len. **Si tu souhaites te fixer un rencard avec ma sœur, je te le déconseille vivement : C'est la pire sainte-nitouche que ce monde n'ait jamais porté.**

\- **Raison de plus pour que j'essaye de l'attraper dans mes filets. Tu me laisse la voie libre ?**

\- **As-tu cru un seul instant que j'allais draguer ma sœur ? Non mais je ne fais pas de l'inceste : fais-ce que tu veux, j'men tape d'elle.** »

La porte automatique s'ouvrit, et Len descendit avec Kaito, bouillonnant de joie à l'idée de pouvoir rajouter une nouvelle conquête à son palmarès.

Trois perles qui tombent,

Deux mains qui se rencontrent,

Et un sourire timide se trace sur ses tendres lèvres pulpeuses et saillantes.

Toujours le même refrain. Et toujours la même suite.

Len leva les yeux, et regarda la jeune femme qui venait de casser son bracelet devant lui... ou scruta plutôt la vue vertigineuse que son décolleté lui offrait à voir. Quelle outrance, n'avait-elle pas lu le règlement stipulant l'interdiction de porter des tenues de cette envergure ? Ou peut-être avait-elle bravé l'interdit pour une raison que Len avait facilement deviné? Se relevant, elle ne détacha pas pourtant son regard du jeune homme, qui lui tendit les perles, un sourire à la commissure de ses lèvres fines.

« **Gumi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dépêche-toi, la cafétéria va être bondée !** s'écria une voix féminine.

\- **Merci** , souffla la jeune femme, avant de se retourner prendre la sortie pour rejoindre son amie. »

Le regard embrumé, le temps se stoppa et le jeune homme permit à son regard de se balader sur le dos dénudé que lui laisser à voir la jeune demoiselle.  
Une peau blanche comme neige. De grands ongles roses brillants venant caresser ses courts cheveux verts au parfum rafraîchissant de menthe poivrée. Des lèvres pulpeuses, roses et scintillantes, qui attendaient juste que quelqu'un se jette dessus pour goûter à la saveur tropicale qu'elles dégageaient. De petites pommettes timides venaient encadrer son beau visage souriant...

 _Et de sublimes courbes à en faire tomber plus d'un._

La manière dont elle marchait avait de quoi se faire remarquer. De petits pas accompagnés d'un subtil déhanchement provocateur, osé. La sensualité se lisait dans son attitude, aussi elle n'hésitait pas à remonter de temps à autre le bas de sa chemise noire, laissant aux autres le plaisir de contempler ses reins bien formés et sa maigre taille bien travaillée. Et certains privilégiés avaient pu la voir déboutonner le haut de sa chemise, leur laissant l'occasion de toucher des yeux sa généreuse poitrine. . Len pouvait confirmer : elle fascinait.

« **Eh Len, arrête de rêvasser !** s'exclama un garçon qui le secoua par les épaules. **Si tu ne te grouilles pas, les bananes sucrées du réfectoire qui te plaisent tant vont être dévalisées !** »

Deux grandes mèches violettes vinrent le chatouiller, et il sortit de sa rêverie.

 _Gackupo._

Gackupo était son ainé de trois ans. De grande taille, il possédait une longue chevelure violette et de beaux yeux turquoise qui rassérénaient chaque personne qui croisait son regard. Il avait redoublé une première fois à ses sept ans, et s'était juré de ne plus jamais redoubler, à travailler de tout son cœur, et à faire de ses études sa priorité. Malgré lui, c'était un « Monsieur Promesses en l'air », et, même sa volonté à travailler ne l'avait pas empêché d'être tenté par le fruit du démon, la passion interdite, le goût affreusement tentant de la sombre addiction du Diable.

 _Les Jeux-Vidéos._

Un grand geek, comme on ne l'eut jamais vu. Connaissant sur le bout des doigts toutes les plus grandes licences, jusqu'à celles inconnues d'un professionnel de la console, il était un coéquipier indispensable quand l'un de ses camarades galérait dans un niveau infaisable, tel qu'un donjon ou une énigme. Un vrai pro de la manette, au point de connaitre par cœur les codes secrets de chaque développeur. Dommage que sa mémoire préférait apprendre les cheat codes des jeux-vidéos plutôt que les derniers théorèmes de mathématiques. Sa chambre regorgeait de mille et une figurines, peluches, affiches à l'effigie de ses personnages préférés, et de consoles du monde entier, même les plus mauvaises. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être ça qui l'empêchait d'avoir une petite-amie : son amour pour le jeu-vidéo passait avant tout car, la femme réelle était une chose que l'on pouvait perdre facilement, alors que les virtuelles ne vous larguaient jamais.

« **J'arrive** » chuchota Len en reprenant ses esprits.

Décidément, c'était un aimant à femme.

 _Et pour lui, la femme était source de malheur..._

« **J'y crois pas ! Gumi, LA Gumi Megpoid te tourne autour ?** répéta pour la dixième fois un jeune homme qui ressemblait de façon déconcertante au séducteur.

\- **Pas la peine de le répéter Rinto, on a compris que Gumi draguait Len !** soupira Gackupo en terminant son assiette.

\- **Moi j'te dis : essaye !** proposa Kaito en s'empiffrant grossièrement de ce qui restait de son sandwich au thon. **On verra bien par la suite. Si elle te plaît, tu continues avec elle quelques nuits jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par te lasser, et si elle ne plait pas : largue-là comme tu l'as fait avec les précédentes.** »

Peut-être... Après tout, Gumi avait des qualités. Elle était belle, sensuelle, souriante, des courbes placées là où il le fallait, et possédait une voix divine. Sa mère était japonaise, son père américain, elle était bilingue et possédait même quelques attraits typiques des Américains : c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle se permettait de porter des vêtements provocateurs à l'université, et qu'elle tenait sa réputation de « Grande Parlote ».Elle était connue pour sa franchise et sa langue inépuisable.

\- **Et moi je te conseille l'inverse** , rétorqua Rinto en arquant les sourcils. **Gumi et Meiko sont meilleures amies, et Gumi ne sait pas l'histoire qui se trimballe entre toi et Meiko. Si tu comptes la larguer pour sauter sur sa pote, elle va tout balancer à Gumi, et là tu perdras Meiko, et en plus tu ne pourras rien tenter avec Gumi. Pour rajouter à ta malchance, Meiko est la grande sœur de Miku, elle ira aussi tout balancer à sa sœur. Donc trois filles t'échapperont. Si tu veux mon avis : laisse tomber Gumi, et largues Meiko. Tu y perdras peut-être Miku, mais au moins Gumi n'entachera pas ta réputation.** »

Oui, il avait raison. Il était las de jouer avec la brune. Et Miku allait bientôt passer par la trappe de toute manière. Il allait donc repartir de zéro, avec aucune fille à ses côtés... De quoi le laisser respirer un peu tout compte fait.

« **Laisse-moi rire : le grand Len ? Lui ? Perdre toutes ses admiratrices ? Sottises. Toutes les filles sont raides dingues de lui. De toute manière, il y en aura toujours quelques-unes pour remplacer. Crois-moi Len : comble les attentes de Gumi !**

\- **Et moi je lui dis d'oublier immédiatement !** s'énerva Rinto. I **l risque gros dans cette histoire. Si Gumi entend cette histoire, elle va tout raconter à ses potes du l'université, et la rumeur que derrière l'image du brillant élève se trouve un coureur de jupons se rependra partout !**

\- **Mais de toute manière, il n'a rien à cacher ! Tôt ou tard, tout le monde saura.**

\- **Sauf que s'il décide de tromper Miku et Meiko pour Gumi, la rumeur se répandra encore plus vite ! Et ça m'étonnerai beaucoup que Len désire que tout le monde soit au courant d'ici quelques jours !**

\- **Et qui es-tu pour tout savoir du plus grand charmeur de l'université ?! Laisse-le vivre sa vie et faire ses propres choix !**

\- **Il y perdra tout ce qui lui reste de sa bonne réputation !** cria le blond.

\- **Comme s'il lui restait quoique ce soit à perdre !** s'écria à son tour Kaito.

\- **ÇA SUFFIT !** » s'emporta Len en se levant de sa chaise, captant au passage l'attention de toute la cafétéria

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle. Deux-trois gloussements jaillirent de la bouche de certains élèves. L'ambiance devenait inquiétante. Len cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, regarda les autres étudiants. Quelques chuchotements se firent entendre, et le jeune homme s'excusa, avant de se rasseoir, la tête entre les mains.

« **Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous en empêcher !** maugréa Gackupo en foudroyant du regard les deux fauteurs de troubles.

\- **Désolé** , balbutièrent les deux fautifs en regardant Len d'un air craintif.

\- **Laissez-le faire ce qui lui plaît, à ce que je sache, vous n'êtes pas ses parents** » conclut l'aîné en buvant à petites gorgées sa tasse de thé, tout en lançant de temps à autre des regards discrets à l'encontre du malheureux.

 _Lassé._

Oui, il était lassé de cette vie.

Lassé de jouer l'élève modèle et à la fois le Casanova ultime. Il n'avait jamais demandé tout cela. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était vivre une vie normale, s'installer dans une routine. Il voulait être l'élève normal, ni trop bon, ni trop mauvais. Avoir quelques amis et puis ensuite retourner dormir paisiblement.

 _Mais la femme ne lui en laissait pas le répit._

La femme était une vipère, jouant avec tout ce qu'elle trouvait charmant avant de le lâcher pour une chose d'une plus grande valeur. Elle aimait exposer ses trophées, connaître les plaisirs les plus divins. Elle finissait toujours par se lasser et se trouver autre chose de bien plus intéressant. Et bien entendu, Len avait tout ce que les femmes aimaient : le physique, l'intelligence et... le charme. Oui, il était semblable à une poupée de porcelaine. Il était très beau, très attirant de l'extérieur, mais aussi fragile mentalement. Il était d'une valeur exorbitante, et n'aurait jamais pu être laissé à l'abandon. Il était le fantasme ultime des femmes, le trésor le plus précieux. Et toutes le désiraient discrètement. Souvent, il sentait leurs regards désireux, entendait leur égards langoureux et voyait leurs sourires timides et affreusement charmeurs. La femme l'avait désigné comme son jouet, et pour ne plus sentir cette gêne, il ne pouvait que leur donner ce qu'elles désiraient. Alors il s'offrait à elles, tel un diamant abandonné aux pattes d'un merle. Même si cela signifiait qu'il devait passer de femme en femme, quitte à abimer lentement, mais douloureusement sa conscience,déjà brisée de main en main par des petites ça le réduisait à l'état d'objet.

Mais au moins, il pouvait se donner l'entière satisfaction de leurs briser le cœur avant qu'elles "brisent" le sien. Elles cherchaient à l'utiliser, alors ce serait lui qui les abandonneraient, pour prouver qu'il pouvait lui aussi se montrer dominant. Car après tout...

 _La femme lui avait gâché sa vie, et ça, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais._

Dix-huit heures. L'ultime sonnerie retentit, et Len poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Les cours étaient finis, et il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer chez lui. Et le meilleur dans cette histoire : c'était que Miku était chez le dentiste, que Meiko se faisait une virée entre filles et qu'enfin, Gumi ne savait pas où il habitait. Enfin une soirée tranquille, une soirée parfaite pour se reposer et laisser sa conscience s'éteindre le temps d'une nuit.

« **Dis-moi Len** , commença Rinto en s'approchant de lui, **Kaito m'a dit que ta sœur allait débarquer dans une heure, c'est ça ?** »

Purée. Il avait complètement oublié le cas de sa maudite sœur.

« **J'aurais préféré que tu ne me le rappelles pas** , grogna le concerné. **Merci d'être présent dans les moments où il ne le faut pas !**

\- **Laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner !** **Ça fait depuis je ne sais plus combien d'années que je n'ai plus revu Rin ! Et puis elle sera contente de me revoir ! Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien !** »

Rinto était vraiment collant des fois. Mais de toute manière, il continuerait son baratin s'il ne lui disait pas oui. La poisse. Lui qui haïssait les retrouvailles de famille, rien que d'imaginer les longues et ennuyantes embrassades qu'accablerait Rinto à sa sœur l'écœurait d'avance.

« **Fait comme tu veux** , conclut Len en sortant les clefs de sa voiture.

\- **Merci cousin ! Ah, Kiyoteru t'a finalement rendu ta bagnole ?** constata Rinto en prenant place dans la voiture.

\- **Comme tu as pu le remarquer...**

\- **Eh ! Attendez-nous !** s'écrièrent Gackupo et Kaito

\- **Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous allez arrêter de me suivre partout ?** grommela le jumeau. **Ce n'est pas croyable ça ! C'est juste ma sœur qui arrive, pas une célébrité !**

\- **Raison de plus pour que je puisse embarquer dans ta bagnole !** sourit à pleines dents le rival. **Je veux voir à quoi elle ressemble.**

\- **Ce que vous pouvez être casse-pied les mecs. De vrais professionnels dans ce domaine.** »

Et puis après-tout, ils allaient être déçus. Sa sœur n'avait aucun trait extraordinaire, et sa mentalité n'était guère plus incroyable. À quoi bon venir ? Rinto avait une excuse, c'était son cousin, mais les deux autres n'avaient rien à voir dans cette histoire. Sans oublier le fait que Rin détestait être entourée. Au moins, il était en accord avec elle sur ce point-là. Maudite était sa mère qui avait le don de chambouler son quotidien déjà mouvementé.

« **Tu la vois ?** beugla le jumeau.

\- **Toujours pas !** renvoya le cousin plusieurs mètres plus loin.

\- **Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Où est-elle, bon sang ?** »

Bon Dieu. Il ira en dire deux mots à sa fichue mère. Et tirer par les oreilles celle qui lui servait de jumelle. Il avait horreur de la gare. Et ce fichu panneau d'horaire qui n'indiquait pas les retards! Toujours au moment où il en avait le plus besoin ! La loi de Murphy s'acharnait-elle sur sa vie ? Que faire ? Il n'avait pas le numéro de sa sœur, et l'aide de sa mère était inutile. Plus d'une heure était passée et toujours aucun train en vue, et surtout aucun passagers aux alentours. Lui aurait-elle posé un lapin ?

« **Pas la peine de chercher, Len** , souffla Kaito en s'affaissant sur un banc, **il n'y a plus de train à cette heure-ci.** »

Impossible. Sa mère ne lui aurait jamais fait de mauvaises blagues de ce genre. Elle était bien trop soucieuse de l'avenir de son fils pour lui faire perdre du temps avec de tels enfantillages. Regardant sa montre une énième fois, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et ferma les yeux. Devait-il encore attendre ou retourner chez lui réprimer sévèrement sa mère de cette plaisanterie de très mauvais goût ? Tant pis, si dans quelques minutes, elle n'apparaissait pas devant lui, il s'en irait, quitte à la laisser devant la gare sans personne pour la raccompagner.

Len rejoignit son camarade, et souffla un bon coup. Toute cette histoire ne lui avait guère donné un seul instant de repos, et il était exténué. Doucement, il ferma ses paupières, laissant son camarade parler dans le vide.

« **Bon, je vais rentrer, je n'ai pas envie de dormir dans ce tas de fumée. Ta sœur a du culot de ne pas se pointer tout de même.** »

Un sacré culot en effet. Et il irait bien rentrer chez ses parents exprimer son mécontentement ! Mais pour le moment, ses membres étaient terriblement ankylosés. Légèrement transpirant, Len respira bruyamment : quelle chaleur insupportable. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de mettre un pull moulant noir en laine ?! C'est pourtant l'hiver, et il faisait une chaleur monstre en ces lieux. Mieux valait ne pas rester ici trop longtemps, ou il finirait par griller. Soupirant, il se leva, et rejoignit Rinto, légèrement chancelant.

« **Dommage** , sourit Rinto en aidant Len à ne pas tomber. **J'aurais bien voulu voir ta sœur. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.** »

Il n'y aura plus de prochaine fois. Il ne voulait plus la revoir, surtout pas après cette mauvaise farce qui l'avait fait poiroter pendant plus d'une heure comme un idiot dans la gare.

« **J'en connais un qui doit être très déçu de ne pas pouvoir côtoyer la sœur du plus grand tombeur de l'Université.** »

Len sourit : au moins, Kaito n'aurait pas le privilège de rajouter sa sœur dans son palmarès.

« **Les gars !** s'écria Gackupo en allant vers eux. **Je ne trouve pas Kaito !**

\- **C'est normal** , soupira Len, blasé. **Il est rentré chez lui.**

\- **C'est bien ça le problème ! Il était aux toilettes, sauf que ça fait un moment qu'il sortait pas, et quand je suis allé le chercher : il n'y était plus. Et j'ai son sac avec moi, ce qui fait qu'il n'a pas ses clefs ni son portable !** »

Oups. Mauvaise nouvelle. Le blond fronça des sourcils : se passera-t-il un jour sans qu'il ne soit embarqué dans des soucis qui n'étaient pas les siens ? Kaito était une véritable plaie. En plus d'être le gars le plus idiot qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, il devait maintenant partir à sa recherche. Ce n'était pourtant pas son boulot au départ, il devait juste trouver sa sœur, pas un abruti fini qui s'était perdu dans une gigantesque gare. Au diable, le repos bien mérité, il devait maintenant rester quelques heures de plus pour retrouver son camarade de service.

Une heure, et toujours rien.

Non seulement sa sœur ne venait pas, mais en plus, il avait perdu la trace de son abruti de pote ! Ses jambes tremblaient, la transpiration dégoulinait lentement sur sa peau blanche, mais il refusait d'abandonner. Même s'il fallait que ses recherches soient vaines, il allait continuer. Et s'il trouvait par chance ce bougre, il allait lui en faire baver et lui faire goûter l'Enfer, quitte à le balancer sur la voie ferrée et y attendre jusqu'au lendemain qu'un train vienne l'écraser. Il se sentait idiot de demander toute les deux minutes au contrôleur s'il n'avait pas par hasard vu passé son andouille d'ami. Heureusement qu'aucune fille n'était autour, sinon sa réputation en aurait pris un sacré coup.

« **Le voilà** , s'écria subitement Gackupo en pointant du doigt Kaito qui se trouvait face à un mur, parlant joyeusement et sensuellement à une jeune femme. »

Enfin ! Enfin, il lui en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres ! Kaito allait goûter à sa colère pour lui avoir fait perdre plus d'une heure de sa vie ! Et bien sûr, celui-ci n'allait pas comprendre, comme d'habitude. Il était bien trop idiot pour se soucier un tant soit peu de ses camarades ! Et dire qu'il préférait draguer une jeune fille plutôt que de s'inquiéter de ses amis ! Toujours à la recherche d'une nouvelle conquête ! D'une démarche ferme et précipitée, Len alla à la rencontre de l'enflure qui l'avait fait tourner en rond comme un imbécile. Relevant ses manches, il empoigna subitement le col de son camarade et l'épingla à un mur, l'empêchant de bouger. La face sévère, il laissa sa colère exploser :

« **Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?! Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on te cherche, et toi, tu parles l'air de rien à une pauvre inconnue ! T'es malade ou quoi ?! Il te suffisait juste d'attendre! Mais non, comme d'habitude, tu préfères chercher de nouvelles gonzesses avec qui discuter tout en oubliant tes potes ! Bordel, j'ai gaspillé une heure de ma vie à te chercher vainement pour finalement te retrouver l'air de rien ! Tu te rends compte que t'as laissé Gackupo en plan ?!**

\- **Attend ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !** se justifia le bleu apeuré. **Calme-toi et laisse-moi t'expliquer !** »

Calme-toi ? Calme-toi ?! Il avait sincèrement cru que cette phrase allait le calmer ? Non, bien au contraire, il serait heureux de pouvoir l'assommer et de le noyer dans les toilettes publiques !

« **T'as sincèrement cru que j'allais me calmer aussi facilement ?** répliqua le blond en serrant le col. **Réveille-toi mon gars ! Je ne vais pas me calmer ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me calmer !**

\- **Parce qu'il y a une fille qui est-**

\- **Parce qu'il y a une pauvre inconnue qui nous regarde ?! Je m'en fous d'elle ! Ce n'est pas elle que j'ai cherché pendant plus d'une heure ! Le plus important, c'est que je puisse t'éventrer rapidement avant de passer le reste de ton cadavre à un zoo pour qu'on puisse te donner en pâture dans l'enclos des lions ! Quant à toi, mademoiselle-je-me-laisse-draguer-par-de-pauvres-inconnus, laisse-moi te dire que-** »

 _Et les paroles de Len se perdirent dans le vent, stoppées par le temps qui se posa un instant, le temps que le jeune homme prenne compte de la gravité de la situation._

À ses côtés, la jeune femme les regardait toujours, intriguée par le raffut qu'ils provoquaient depuis quelques minutes. Des cheveux courts, aussi beaux que l'or, aussi fin que la soie d'araignée, caressaient sa peau blanche et rosée, encadraient ses grands yeux turquoise, brillant de mille feux tel un joyau pur. Son regard était rempli d'incompréhension, de doute et de curiosité. Une simple robe rouge et une paire de sandales marron venaient faire office d'habillement, permettant à Len de contempler sa maigre taille bien entretenue. Pas la moindre imperfection sur sa peau crémeuse et lisse, qui émettait une discrète odeur fruitée. Elle passa sa main dans ses mèches dorées, révélant ses ongles nacrés et brillants. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, écartant ses deux petites lèvres orangées, laissant ainsi découvrir des petites dents blanches scintillantes.

 _Cette femme était la véritable réincarnation de Vénus._

« **Excusez-le** , commença timidement la jeune femme d'un air inquiet. **J'attendais quelqu'un depuis quelques heures et je lui ai gentiment demandé où il se trouvait.** »

Len regarda la carte que lui tendit la jeune femme, avant d'écarquiller instantanément les yeux. Et avant même qu'un son ne puisse sortir de sa bouche, Rinto s'exclama :

« **Rin !**

 _Rin ?_

« **Rinto ?** bégaya la blonde, visiblement surprise. Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

\- **Je n'allais pas rester chez-moi tout en sachant que ma cousine préférée allait débarquer ici aujourd'hui ! Mon Dieu ! Que je suis si content de te voir ici ! Mais depuis combien de temps étais-tu là à nous attendre ? Len t'attends depuis plus de deux heures !**

\- **Len ?** »

La jeune femme regarda le dénommé Len.  
Flûte : c'était donc elle ! Il ne l'avait pas reconnu ! Elle avait tellement... changé depuis la dernière fois... Elle était passée de la jeune fille niaise et cucul la praline à la belle jeune femme aux formes...

 _Plus qu'avantageuses_.

Et cette voix sucrée et mature qui faisait résonner chacun de ses mots de manière à les rendre gracieux, mélodieux, telle une berceuse, faisait divaguer le jumeau dans un monde ensorceleur. Les joues du bel homme se mirent soudainement à chauffer : ah ça non ! Il ne devait pas rougir ! Ce n'était pas le moment ! Et puis quoi encore ? Lui, rougir ? Jamais de la vie ! Remontant le col de son pull, il tenta de cacher rapidement ses joues, et se retourna, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir. Jamais elle ne verrait ses rougeurs ! Espérant un retour agréable de sa part, il comprit que ce n'était guère dans l'attention de sa sœur de lui faire un câlin bien mérité.

« **Ah bah enfin ! J'en pouvais plus moi de t'attendre !** dramatisa la jumelle en le forçant à lui faire face. **Ça fait deux heures que je t'attends, heureusement que ton ami était là pour me dire par où était ta maison ! Tu te rends compte qu'ici, je gèle ! Et maman qui ne m'a pas prévenu du changement climatique de cette région ! Je meurs de froid sous cette robe ! Si je rattrape un rhume, ce sera de ta faute !** »

 _ **Rectification**_ : Elle n'avait _**Pas. Du. Tout.**_ changée, cette idiote. Quel caractère de cochon ! Au moins, ses rougeurs avaient disparues ...

« **Tu peux parler ! Devine qui t'a cherché depuis tout ce temps et qui a désormais les jambes tremblantes ? Et tout ça à cause de qui ?! Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si tu as changé depuis le temps !** »

En effet, elle avait tellement changée que si on lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas de sa famille, il l'aurait cru ! Bon sang, comment pouvait-t-on autant changer en deux petites années ! Pourtant, lui, n'avait pas perdu de son charme et était resté le même depuis plus de cinq ans !

« **Eh oh** , intervint le cousin en les séparant, **je ne veux pas voir de mort ici ! Le mieux serait que vous rentriez à la maison et que vous régliez ça chez vous. Moi et les autres, on va rentrer à pied. On se voit demain Rin ! Et faites en sorte d'être encore vivant d'ici-là !** »

Et c'est sur ses paroles que Rinto tourna les talons, flanqués de ses acolytes, en levant la main pour saluer ses deux cousins jumeaux. Agacé, Len tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer.

« **Bon, suis-moi, je te ramène** , conclut-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. **Et rappelles-moi d'appeler maman pour lui dire que tu es arrivée.**

\- **Et tu comptes laisser une Lady trainer ses valises toute seule ?! La galanterie, ça existe !** » protesta la jumelle en tapant du pied.

...

 _Effectivement : la malchance s'était trouvée une nouvelle cible._


End file.
